


watch you sleep

by ranpoandpoe



Series: Carmen Sandiego x Girl In Red [1]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Ivy POV, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/ranpoandpoe
Summary: "I don't ever wanna leaveI'll watch you sleepAnd listen to you breathe"("watch you sleep", by girl in red)





	watch you sleep

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!! i finished the netflix carmen sandiego reboot and i'm currently obsessed with it!! and even before i finished it, i couldn't wait to write things based on girl in red songs, since carmen sandiego is often called as "lady in red" throughout the show. also before i finished it, i was already in love with some ships of the show so,,,,, i hope y'all enjoy this !! and i'll definitely write more carmen sandiego fics based on girl in red songs so if you want more, just check the collection this fic is in once in a while i guess?????

Ivy gasped out loud when she looked at Carmen, who was sleeping next to her on the hotel room’s bed. It wasn’t a recent habit, sure; since they started dating, sharing beds wasn’t an unusual activity, but it still surprised Ivy. She still couldn’t believe someone like Carmen would be interested in her. 

 

The thief was sleeping next to her, so calmly… it was hard to believe that sometime before, she couldn’t spend a whole night without having nightmares about when she was from the V.I.L.E. The sunlight that came through the white curtains illuminated Carmen’s dark skin and it made it even more beautiful than it already was -- looked like caramel, Ivy thought. 

 

It’s been a while since the last time since Ivy, Carmen and Zack had to go through a dangerous mission, which basically meant problems with the V.I.LE. or with detective Devineaux and Julia Argent. Which also meant that the three of them were spending their free time traveling. Ivy didn’t remember the last time she felt so safe under the sheets. She didn’t know if it was the sheets, the lack of threats or Carmen’s presence, but she definitely felt like nothing in the world could bother them. It was a splendid feeling for someone who was always running away from something. 

 

Suddenly, Carmen moved her head. Her hair strands were no longer covering on her neck -- their absence revealed the scar she had there. Of course, Ivy knew about the scar’s existence. Carmen told her its story -- a prank on one of the V.I.L.E.s teachers. 

 

For one second, Ivy couldn’t stop herself from thinking that she didn’t want to leave. She loved their adventures, the experiences and the adrenaline she felt whenever she was running from the police or dangerous thieves, but… in its own way, the calmness she felt at that moment was remarkably attractive. Waking up and seeing Carmen’s face illuminated by the morning sunlight, noticing something new every time and remembering the story behind every scar… it was a soft epilogue from an interesting story and, then again, Ivy couldn’t stop herself from thinking that they deserved that.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope everyone enjoyed it !! please comment, let me know your thoughts, feedback is really important for me <3 also, if you wanna find me on twitter, i'm @edogawaspoe (i talk more about carmen sandiego on my side account, @sapphicatradora, though)!! also, i'm sorry about this being really short :( it doesn't have a proper plot so it was kinda hard to explore more,,,,


End file.
